The Boys of Fall
by Archykinz
Summary: ALL HUMAN:Damons POV. Damon Salvatore is a high school quarterback for his team the Mystic Falls Timberwolves. His girlfriend is cheerleader Elena Gilbert. Read and see what its about inside I dont want to give anything away.;
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Soo I was listening to the Boys of Fall by Kenny Chesney. And then I thought about Damon playing football...*dies* which wasnt good because I was driving at the time. :P **

**but this idea popped into my head. I thought it was a pretty good idea so I hope you enjoy it. Its all human and I would appreciate reviews to see what I could work on. :)**

* * *

I strode out onto the home football field of my high school and heard the roaring cheers as the fifth game of the season was about to begin. It was an amazing feeling to know so many people supported us. The Mystic Falls Timberwolves were undefeated last season and I was set and determined to lead them to another Championship game. I took my spot as the quarterback and threw the football to Tyler Lockwood. He caught it and held it into his chest, so he wouldn't fumble it,as the defensive man tackled him to the ground.

One down and probably a hundred more throws to go. Throwing the ball always made me nervous; I didn't want an interception to ruin my record. I turned toward the sidelines as we stood in the huddle and watched my girlfriend, Elena, doing a cheer. She was at the top of the pyramid with a broad smile splayed across her face.

I was so proud of her. She was the one person who understood me. Everyone else thought I was a stuck up jock but that wasn't the case and she got to know the real me. I was Damon Salvatore; the misunderstood boy who lost his parents at a young age. At first Elena thought of me as just that, a stuck up jock, but as we hung out she got to know me as me. I loved her so much..

The game continued and we ran up the score. I felt bad for the other team. The final score was 56-3, but that's just how the Timberwolves rolled when they were hungry.

After the game, I walked over to the fence where Elena stood waiting for me. She gave me a grin. "Nice game." she commented. "Nice cheers. I personally enjoyed it." I said jokingly.

"Damon.." she said exasperated.

"You know I'm just kidding." I smirked. "Sure you were. You may want to go get washed up. Caroline, Tyler, and we are going to the Grill to celebrate." she said taking in my sweaty appearance.

"I will be right back then. Wait for me." I said walking toward the locker room. All the boys were standing around getting dressed and putting their football gear into their gym bags.

"Good job tonight Damon." they all chorused patting me on the back. "Thanks boys. Got to keep it up if we plan on going to Richmond again this year." I said.

I noticed a little runt of a boy who was one year younger than I sitting the next row of lockers over all alone. I didn't know his name. He was on the team but never got playing time; I didn't understand why he stuck with it. He looked like one of those nerds who are amazing at math and science and other complicated subjects that jocks like me trembled at the thought of.

I went to the showers and rinsed off all the dirt and grime that was stuck to me. The hot water felt amazing on my skin, relaxing all the nerves from the game away.

I quickly got out and put on the clean clothes I brought for after the game. The locker room was cleared out except for the nerdy boy who was still sitting there. "Hey bud, what's your name?" I asked. The boy looked up startled. "Are you talking to me?" he asked. "Well, do you see anyone else in here?" I asked.

"No, I guess not. My name is Sheldon." he replied. "Nice to meet you Sheldon. My name's Damon." I introduced. "Yeah, I know who you are. The head football player and captain. The most popular guy in school. Why are you even talking to me? You know if someone caught you it could ruin your status." he said.

"Just trying to be polite.. Well I'm off to the Grill with Elena and the others. Hope you have a good night." I said picking up the gym bag. As I was walking to the door I thought I heard him say

_Doubt it._

* * *

I ran out toward the bleachers where Tyler, Elena, and Caroline sat waiting for me. I put my arm around Elena as we all strolled out to the parking lot. It was a mild night, the stars twinkled in the sky, and everything was just perfect.

We jumped into Tyler's car and headed off to the grill.

We parked right in front, and we could hear the music playing inside. The Grill was the local hang out spot for all the high school kids. If you were anybody you were there after a game.

As we walked in Matt ushered us to a booth and went to put down his bucket of dirty dishes in the back room.

"Good game tonight Salvatore. I heard ya'll ripped them up!" Matt said pulling up a chair at the end of the table.

"Yeah. I felt kind of bad about that." I smirked. I had that signature smirk that I did a lot. It was a habit that just stuck with me and however hard I tried I could never break that habit.

"He was amazing." Elena agreed. I gave her a squeeze in appreciation. We ordered our food and spoke with other friends sitting in close 11:00 we drove back to the school to pick up my car. I pulled out of the parking spot but before we could go Elena stopped me.

"Who is that boy?" she asked concerned. "Oh that's Sheldon. He's on the football team." I told her. "Well what is he still doing here?" she wondered. "Oh I don't know. Why don't we ask him?" I said with a tone to my voice. She gave me a look as we pulled up beside Sheldon who was walking out of the parking lot. "Hey, Sheldon, what are you still doing here?" I asked him. "Walking home…"he replied.

"Where are your parents?" I wondered. "They forgot about me again." He sighed.

"Sheldon, get in the car were taking you home." Elena said. "That's not necessary." he responded.

"It's getting cold out there. Get in the car now." she demanded. He rolled his eyes and climbed in the back seat. "Take me to Jefferson Street." He said. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed left then during down an old run down street. "This is my house." he pointed out. I pulled off to the side of the curb to wait for him to get out. "Good night Sheldon see you on Monday." Elena and I called out. He turned around and waved goodbye.

"He seems like a nice boy."Elena commented. "Yeah..." I said not really listening. "Let's go to your house."Elena said. "Yes, lets go see how little Stefan is doing studying for his midterms." I teased. "Why would we go talk to him about studying? That's such a bore! I would much rather go snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie." she smiled.

"Okay. I like that MUCH better." he grinned as he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

**So what did you think? :D There's chapter one! I would definitely advice listening to Boys of Fall if you havent yet because it is an amazing song. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I know I have been horrible and not updated this story since December and I apologize and hope you will still review and give your opinions. I started talking to this boy in December and we dated a while and i was busy with him, but he recently broke up with me..through a text..*rolls eyes* soo i have a lot more time to enjoy my writing. Im not really sure how you will like this chapter but i have the plot played out in my head and i seriously like the way its going. :) Please review!

* * *

I opened the front door and allowed Elena to enter the house first. I shut the door behind us and threw my extremely heavy gym bag on the floor at the foot of the stairs.

"Uncle Zach, I'm home!" I called up the stairs. My uncle walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream. "Oh, hey Elena. Damon, I didn't know you were home yet. I was just about to go to my room for the night and watch re-runs on tv." he said.

"We just got home a few minutes ago. We went to the grill and then dropped off Sheldon at his house. We are about to watch a movie." I explained.

"Okay, sounds good. Your brother is up in his room studying so don't bother him. Ya'll have a good night!" Uncle Zach said walking up the stairs.

"I love your uncle he is sooo.." Elena started.

"Nerdy, weird, old fashioned? Yeah I know! What man his age is home with a bowl of ice cream, watching re-runs on television, at a time like this? It's the weekend! He should be out having a party." I said.

"I was going to say charming and nice. But that is very true. He needs to get out and meet some ladies!" Elena agreed.

"So what movie does my wonderful lady want to watch tonight?" I asked going to the list of DirectTv movies.

"Ooo! I have never seen Rio." Elena said pointing at the screen. "That's a little kid movie, babe." I complained.

"That is exactly why I want to watch it. I love animated movies and it looks really funny. Just give it a chance it can't be that bad." Elena said snuggling into me on the couch. I inwardly groaned. The movie started and soon we were both thoroughly enjoying ourselves and laughing obnoxiously loud.

"Will. and Jamie Foxx are so funny in this movie!" Elena laughed. "I know! Wow, the boys really don't need to know I watched this and actually enjoyed every minute of it." I said teasing. Elena slapped my arm.

Stefan walked down the stairs to the kitchen as the credits were flashing on the screen. "Elena." He said acknowledging her. "Stefan." She replied coldly. "How was the game tonight?" he asked returning and walking over to the couch. "Lockwood and I destroyed them tonight. It was 56-3." I replied looking up at my little brother. "I wish I could have gone, but I have those huge tests Monday that had to study for." said Stefan. "I understand. Go finish studying then. I am about to take Elena home because it is getting late." I said getting up off the couch. Elena looked up at Stefan with a look of annoyance and got up to leave. She walked on out to the car while I got my jacket.

"Don't come down here and start talking to my girl, and try and get on my good side Stefan. She is mine now. Not yours. You lost your chance when you cheated on her with that Katherine girl. Ya'll can be happy together but leave me and Elena..alone." I said slamming the door to the house.

"Everything okay Damon?" Elena asked from the passenger seat. "Yeah everything is fine I just wanted to talk to Stefan about something for a second." I said giving her a smile. "Okay, I was making sure because I really don't want the two of you arguing about me, I heard you on the way out to the car. You two are brothers and I am with you now. And the happiest I have ever been in my life." Elena said giving me a kiss.

"You are an amazing girl, Elena Gilbert, and I never EVER want to lose you. You don't know how happy you make me." I said looking at her. She gave me a big smile and another quick kiss before I pulled away from the curb.

I didn't want to leave her sight; I wanted to be by her side forever. Too soon we made it to her house. The front door light was still on welcoming her home. I could see her aunt, Jenna, sitting on the couch watching the television. I walked Elena up to the front door and gave her a good bye kiss.

I looked back one more time as Elena walked into her house and shut the door.

_I am officially whipped. I love her so much and I would do anything to be with her forever. _I thought as I got into the car and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

MONDAY…

The sunlight poured in through the window and even though my eyes were shut I could see the bright rays entering my room. I blinked my eyes a few times and moved over so that I wouldn't be blinded and rolled over to go back to bed. The alarm clock blared Breaking Benjamin's song, I Will Not Bow, right by my head at that very moment.

"ARGHHH! School…dang it.." I groaned and sat up on the edge of the bed. Time for another week to start of getting up at 7:30 in the morning… I fell back against the cool sheets one last time before getting started with my day.

I pulled on my usual attire of dark colors, grabbed my black leather Armani jacket from the doorknob, and went downstairs to breakfast. Uncle Zach had some eggs, grits, and bacon waiting at the table for me when I arrived. The aroma filled the room. "Yummm. Bacon!" I said gobbling it up.

I went to the bathroom quickly and brushed my teeth, combed my hair, into its always attractive way, and ran out to my car. I turned up the radio to a blaring volume as Nirvana came on the station. I

took off from the curb like a racecar driver and pulled up the school in just a few minutes. I walked into

chemistry as the late bell rang.

"Take a seat Mr. Salvatore." said Mr. Saltzman looking up from the lesson he was studying over.

I walked to my seat and daydreamed through the lesson. Then daydreamed through English Comp 2, and then daydreamed through Government. Finally it was my favorite subject. Lunch! I searched for Elena through the crowded hallways and found her by her locker with Caroline and Bonnie. They were her cheerleading sidekicks, and they went everywhere together.

"Hey, babe." I said giving her a quick kiss. "Hey, I'm famished lets go get something to eat. I barely had any breakfast this morning because Aunt Jenna was in such a hurry." she said grabbing her stomach as a low growl rumbled in her tummy. We all walked off to the lunch room to buy the chicken snack pack and we all munched on chicken while sharing the fries. Nobody messed with our table; we had a specific table and everyone knew to stay clear. Sheldon walked around the lunch room trying to find a place to sit but every single person shunned him.

Elena saw this happen and ushered him over to our table. She has such a kind heart. Murmurs erupted through the lunch room as he sat down at our table.

_What is she thinking?_

_Why is she letting that loser sit with them?_

_She must have lost her ever-loving mind! _

I felt everyone's eyes on the back of my head and I felt a blush come to my cheeks. This was so embarrassing why did my sweet Elena have to be so caring?

I got up as soon as the bell rang and walked to music class alone. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline had class in the opposite direction. People were watching me the rest of the day as I walked through the hallways and I could hear their comments about me.

_The head football player lowering his standards to sit with the guy at the bottom of the social chain! _

I bowed my head and tried to force the bad thoughts of Sheldon from my mind. Finally the bell rang to announce the end of school. I literally jumped out of my seat as fast as I could, gathered up my homework, got my gym bag and ran to the locker room.

The boys were all waiting in the locker room when I arrived ready to ambush me. "Salvatore, what is the deal? Why were you sitting with the nerdy kid at lunch?" asked Tyler. "It was all Elena's doing but honestly he is a good kid." I said defending my girlfriend. "I don't believe it. He shouldn't have even made it on the team but he has inside connections apparently." said Tyler. The door opened to the locker room and Sheldon walked in. He saw us staring as he entered and he put his head down and walked into his usual spot. Everyone went to whispering while getting changed out for practice. I rolled my eyes. _Gosh some people are so immature!_ I thought grabbing up the bag of footballs before heading out on the field.

Coach Turner was already out there talking to one of the football players; James was his name. He was actually quite a talented singer and we always asked him to sing his impressive high notes before practice. It got us ready to play football.

Once every one of the players was out on the field we began practice. We each got into our positions and waited for the whistle. I ran outside of the pocket away from JJ and passed the football to the only open person, Sheldon. He ran a few steps and got tackled into the dirt.

"Don't mess with us, pipsqueak." said Tyler pushing Sheldon back down as he got off of him.

The cheerleaders were out on the other end of the field practicing the new cheers Caroline was teaching them. I could see Elena concentrating on every motion to get it perfect as she could. I hoped there wouldn't be a full out brawl out on the field.

Sheldon picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off. Practice lasted for what felt like hours; the heat was overpowering and I was glad when coach called practice early. We were all dragging ourselves to the locker room in search of water. I was drenched in sweat and couldn't wait to get out of the uniforms and into regular clothes.

I walked in the room to see Tyler up in Sheldon's face. "Don't fight in here boys." I said.

"Don't tell me what to do Salvatore, this boys being a punk!" Tyler said pushing Sheldon on the ground. _Uh oh. This cannot end good.._

Sheldon got off the floor and charged Tyler. He was actually fairing pretty well under the circumstances. But Tyler was stronger and punched Sheldon in the face.

Blood spurted from Sheldon's nose but he kept fighting. He managed to get Tyler on the floor and they were wrestling on the floor. Coach came running in at that moment with the cheerleaders behind him. They were peering around trying to see what was going on.

I could see Elena's expression and it was furious. She was seething mad; if smoke could billow out of her nose and ears it would be right now. I knew I was in very BIG trouble with her.

Coach Turner broke up the fight and I could see that Tyler had just as much injury as Sheldon. I walked over to the door so that I could explain what happened to Elena.

We walked together out to the side of the building. Elena was so beautiful when she was angry..

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BREAK UP THE FIGHT?" she yelled. "I told them not too fight. It's not like it's my fault, Elena." I said. "Doesn't matter! You should have stopped it. Sheldon is a person just like the rest of us. Tyler had NO reason to beat him up!" Elena said, "And I blame you too because you didn't break it up. I'm walking home.. see you tomorrow."

I watched her walk away until she got half way across the field. Then I ran after her. I couldn't have her mad at me all afternoon. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Elena you cannot be mad at me. I'm sorry okay? I know I should have broken up the fight but they needed to get it out of their system!" I said pleading with my eyes.

"Just give me time please. I am just kind of irritated at you. I will see you tomorrow morning." she said looking up at me.

I gave her a quick hug and I watched her walk away before running back to the locker room to get my clothes.


End file.
